Talk:Lighthouse Dragon
Stuff to make the content box move Fish headed dragon = Deep sea dragon? Look that picture. Your Dragon is too small --Grethort 12:47, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Who's to say there is a set size for the dragons? First off, it's on an island that we can't reach, and therefore, can't gauge the size precisely. I do agree that it is smaller than say, the one in Grothmar Wardowns' lake, but all of this is just speculation, I just filled in a blank page to give more possibilites! Besides, the dragon you pictured has no real reference point to scale it; it could just be the angle that makes it look huge. I mean, I once saw Zhed Shadowhoof look bigger than a Norn just because of the angle. Your picture isn't even on an official gw site, giving it little to no credence, sorry.Aminalover84 21:47, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :look at the concept art it has feet with claws more like a jade sea carp.--Aviator2559 18:29, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Another SAME Dragon lighthouse architecture can be seen nearly Kaineng Center - click. My opinion about that Dragon - Busted --Grethort 12:42, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Ooo, you're right... is that in the docks? Aminalover84 06:40, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yap --Grethort 07:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, i dont think it deserves to be deleted. We don't know how far away the dragon is.. It could be on the other side of the world, but its so big we can see it from shing jea! O_o.. Maybe not, but you never know.. the other dragon looks a LOT like the first one, so prehaps we can actually see the dragon from Kaineng, or we can see the dragon which is on the other side of the world, because it is so large, and its actually closer to Kaineng? --Warwick 09:41, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh for crying out loud. Look directly at the "Lighthouse Dragon", open your area map, and note the direction your arrow is pointing. Walk up the coast a bit and do it again. Notice the little island being pointed to on the map each time. Congratulations, you've just used triangulation to confirm the exact location of the "Lighthouse Dragon". You'll note it's not halfway around the world, it is in fact right off the coast of Shing Jea Island, on a tiny piece of rock that's clearly on your map. And to the earlier comment, your "therefore" is inane. No, we can't reach the island. However, we can gauge the size precisely. Parallax, angles, trigonometry -- get a clue. --68.187.144.197 13:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :After Primordus's awakening, the other ancient dragons began to awaken one by one - Maybe that Dragon has been turned into Stone durning Jade Wind ? --Grethort 10:47, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but the fact that we can find several (at least three?) similarly shaped lighthouse dragons makes me think that these are simply stylized lighthouses placed into the game by Anet as eye candy. Also, you can get an idea of the size of the Kaineng lighthouse by the distance between the character and the base of the lighthouse- which has a clear waterline in the picture provided, suggesting it is actually quite close. If the base of the lighthouse were cut off by the horizon, I could see an argument that the Kaineng lighthouse is significantly bigger, but as it stands the lighthouse doesn't seem that large (say, compared to the Wardowns dragon). Finally, if this were a world-ending dragon flying or swimming around Cantha at the time of the Jade Wind, why is there no mention or record of this? Cantha was already a well-developed society at the time, and clearly knowledge of what happened regarding Shiro is recorded. Considering the disasters brought on by the other ancient dragons from their awakening and movement, I think Canthans would have made some note of this creature. Also, it seems as though not all of Cantha was affected by the Jade Wind. The Jade Sea and Echovald Forests were affected, but people sought refuge in Kaineng, suggesting that it suffered little to no ill-effects from the Wind (save the population swell that turned much of the land into slums). Since Shing Jea was unaffected and Kaineng likely escaped the Wind, the lighthouses in those areas were likely not dragons turned to stone by the Jade Wind.Crow 19:13, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Five plats say that this dragon is one that rules Cantha and we get to work with a combined Kurzick//Luxon army to kick the crap out of 'em. Luke Danger 20:05, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :If this Dragon had truly been there for centuries don't you think someone would have noticed? Shing Jae island houses some of the most intelligent people in all of Cantha, don't you think one of them would have noticed a towering fire spewing stone dragon out in the open? Furthermore the statues "practicly bleed magic" according to Vekk and Drakkar was able to corrupt Svanir and Jora while he was asleep so...is this an Ancient dragon or this a >>>>''LIGHTHOUSE''<<<<<. S0ndor 11:06, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thats right theres no way the EMPIRE OF THE DRAGON would make a lighthouse that looks like a dragon. =P The Madgod 17:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) In Cantha, they've got something with these dragons. I mean, the entrance to Shing Jea Monastry from Sanqua Vale has got some dragons above the stairs. So why isn't it possible for a person to go up there and culpture a dragon that serves as lighthouse. Why should a dragon wrap itself up agains a rock? Just like Bejunkan Pier. Aye, good point, they'll probably be lighthouses. That, or they were weaker dragons that won't bleed magic and are basically dead forever. But yes, why would they wrap themselves around those? So, I guess that hits that idea with a Seige Turtle cannon. Luke Danger 22:14, 18 January 2008 (UTC) I Can't Believe I Missed This! This whole time I never saw the dragon...or the fact that it was breathing fire. How can I have been so stupid? On the other hand I have seen the dragon skeleton in the catacombs in presearing, whereas most people haven't. Silver40596 03:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) : I must go searching for this, I probably have seen it, just haven't noticed it as such. Whereabouts is it located?!?! Aminalover84 09:39, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::NOO!! ITS A TRICK!! 09:40, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::It's a race! It's a race! I hope I win!(QUOTE). --Grethort 12:53, 20 October 2007 (UTC) But...I do wonder what the catacombs dragon is...maybe it's on our side, since it isn't confirmed as the undead dragon? And maybe the Dragon's Gullet area in northern Ascalon is another ally. There's another one In the north western area of Kaineng, there's a lighthouse dragon too. It's around a lighthouse in Bejunkan Pier. Artec Sacremento 09:59, 21 October 2007 (UTC) you are kidding right? i mean it is a nice theory, but the dragon that is part of the center most shrine in saltspray beach is far more likely to be one of these epic dragons. I would like to have a vote to have the 'lighthouse dragon' removed as one of the dragons till it can be almost fully confirmed.-Kalle Damos Do you mean the Saltspray Dragon itself? Silver40596 00:11, 28 October 2007 (UTC) No, if you look at the hil that the shrine is on,you will see a dragon jutting from the hill. A side of its face, its tail. Just gotta stop in the battle for a second to look.-Kalle Damos Is it identical to the one seen on the "lighthouse?" Silver40596 00:11, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Also, could the one on Saltspray Beach be the Deep Sea dragon? It would make sense for there to be one in southern Cantha. Silver40596 00:57, 28 October 2007 (UTC) the one in saltspray is a little different, judging by the size i doubt its an ancient dragon because you can fully see its tail...but since it is a dragon or a youth the the saltspray is porbally just a shrine...but if you look closer you can see that the statues eyes glow....and otherwise i agree that he could be the deep sea dragon...and about the deep sea dragon...--Aviator2559 12:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ALright here is the picture sry this time it should work copy this link if it doesnt connect :http://s266.photobucket.com/albums/ii249/aviator2559/?action=view&current=328px-Tyria5.jpg Aviator2559 02:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. --Macros 03:00, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :If you compare this one to Drakkar or Water Dragon, this one's nothing. So forget about size. It doesn't even look similiar to artwork of 'Undead Dragon' or any other mentioned/known Ancient Dragons. J Striker 12:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) How its wrote in Okay so it possibly could have been there for centuries, then the ancient Canthans designed their whole dragon motif after ther "Dragon." Now how the dragon could have been encased in stone I have no idea.--Gaara378 16:17, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Traditional mythical beliefs. Many asian cultures have old buildings that have stone dragons as decorations as would gargoyles in western old buildings. It's not very hard to imagine what the artitects had in mind, often beliefs that these decorations would ward off evil spirit/bad luck/plain evil ect. In this case, they may actually come alive, as it's GW after all. Flechette 12:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :So the canthans made the dragons? Bastards. The Madgod 17:41, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Anon owned you guys It states in the article all the ancient dragons are in Tyria... So you all kinda got wtfpooned.. lolz--- -- (s)talkpage 15:31, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Tyria the world. prwnd --Shadowcrest 15:32, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::prwnd --Gimmethegepgun 17:37, 15 December 2007 (UTC) your forgetting ONE thing guys unless im mistaken, the two statues were there BEFORE the idea of gw2 was even concieved. now unless anet plans to find a new use for these, in which case the only way we'll find out is in gw2, these are not to be considered actual dragons. Anet planned for them to be impressive decorations and i think they should be viewed as such. -Chris of Krtya and your forgetting one thing, namely the spelling of 'kryta'-- 00:26, 6 January 2008 (UTC) shh! maybe... maybe this is like a 2 headed dragon and its reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllyyyyyyyyyyy long and its like 1 head at each end and the body is snaking around the sea floor and it could wrap itself around cantha 3 times. eh? :Maaayyyybe there's already 6 Ancient Dragons revealed, making this "dragon" a "lighthouse". Eh? - Yikey 22:16, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Maybe these dragons will be the servants of the ancient dragons! ;O xD 17:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC)Toilet